That Alluring Taste
by Yunie13
Summary: Two of our favorite lovers decide to play a little game with each other that quickly turns into an exciting night. ZeroxYuki


**That Alluring Taste**

He knew her scent and her taste, just as well as she knew his. They had drank each others blood

which allowed them to find each other easier. As soon as they both awoke for the evening she had left

him a note to come and find her. Making sure he knew that this was a game.

He had been following her scent for a few hours now. Everytime it seemed that he had her, he would

find some kind of barrier in his way. It would be a wall or building that he could not go through.

As soon as he realized it he would hear her melodic laughter. Like now.

Zero rounds the corner where her scent was the strongest only to find a wall in his path. He scowls at

it, then he hears Yuuki's laughter. However, it was close this time and he looks up. He spots her on the

rooftop.

She smiles at him and with a wave takes off.

Zero not hesitating gives chase to her.

She jumps from building to building until she lands on a familiar rooftop. She smiles and heads inside.

A few moments later, Zero stops in front of the same building and looks at the name. "The Bloody

Rose." He smirks but notices Yuki's scent leading inside, so he walks in. He knew this place, it was a

club for vampires to hang out and enjoy themselves. Zero remembered that this club was owned by

Yuuki's brother Kaname Kuran.

No one ever stepped out of line in this club or risked great punishment. No humans were allowed unless they were willingly offering their own blood. Those that offered their blood, not a single one had ever lost their life.

Kaname with the help of his Aristocrats ran this place and kept major watch on everything that went on in it. Anyone that appeared shady was watched at all times and if trouble started with them, they were tossed out. Kaname ran a tight ship.

As Zero enters the main room, Yuuki's scent comes from straight out in front of him. He sees her on the dancefloor with a smile on her face.

She looks over at the DJ and nods.

The DJ gives her a thumbs up and then Dirty Dancing by NKOTB starts playing.

Zero smiles, he knew how much Yuuki liked this song, and starts walking towards her.

Zero notices Kaname over her shoulder. They both nod at each other and then Kaname heads back towards the bar.

As Zero reaches Yuuki, he puts one hand on her lower back, the other at the back of her neck, dips her back guiding her from one side to the other, and pulling her back up flush against him. Then they really start dirty dancing. Grinding, swaying, and dipping against each other. It was very erotic to watch. The song came to an end and there were cheers for Zero and Yuuki, causing her to blush and Zero to grin at her blush.

Yuuki takes Zero's hand and heads to one of the rooms at the back of the club. She pulls him into the last room of the building, shuts the door and heads over and turns on the radio in that room.

All of the rooms were soundproof because some people could be very passionate and vocal so this way you would not disturb anyone in the rooms next to you.

Yuuki had Zero sit on the chair in the room and she ducked back behind the curtain to change.

The curtain blocked a person from view so Zero could not see Yuuki behind it.

However, soon she comes out waring a very short lilac dress with matching panties. The dress was the same color as Zero's eyes, which was why Yuuki bought it. It was very short coming only to the top of her thighs and with spaghetti straps.

Zero's eyes opened wide just for a second causing Yuuki to smirk.

She walks over to him and says, "Ok, I know this is going to be hard for you, but." She takes his hands, places them on her hips, and continues, "Until I tell you otherwise, keep your hands right there."

Then she proceeds to give him a lap dance.

It did not take long to get Zero very excited, with her moving against him and all.

Yuuki wanting to know how affected he was slid against him causing Zero to groan and grip her hips tighter. This caused Yuuki to gasp. Taking pity on him she looked into his eyes , saw the lust, and replied, "Put your arms around me."

As soon as he did she ground her core against him, causing Zero to cry out and her to gasp again at the friction. She tilted Zero's face up to her with a hand on each side of his face and kissed him.

His tongue immediately asked for entrance, Yuuki opened, and his tongue slipped inside to stroke and caress hers.

Yuuki moaned at the sensation.

Then Zero broke the kiss to place little kisses, nibbles, and then suckle on her neck.

Yuuki's hands travel into his hair to help hold him to her.

Zero moaned, she smelled so good and her blood was calling to him. He kept himself from drinking at her neck. He had another spot in mind he wanted to try. So, he continued on down to her breasts, suckling on her nipple causing Yuuki to arch her back to push her breast deeper into Zero's mouth. Zero scrapes his fangs across her breast, not enough to break the skin, but enough that Yuuki feels it and gasps at the sensation.

Yuuki then looks into Zero's eyes and says, "Please!"

With that Zero pulls the dress over her head and tosses it across the room.

Yuuki smiles but wanting to feel his skin starts to unbutton his shirt and runs her hands across his chest and down his arms.

With Zero being a hunter he was very buff and in shape. Zero stands up causing Yuuki to wrap her legs around his waist. He walks them over to the bed and lays her down on it.

Yuuki still feeling that Zero was still dressed more than she, undid his pants, and Zero pushed them down along with his underwear and off.

Then Zero crawled to where he was over Yuuki causing her to lie back. Zero goes back to kissing her breasts while he fondles the other. However, he quickly moves down to kiss and nibble at her belly.

She is very ticklish on her belly so she smiles which makes Zero grin when he feels her muscles twitch.

Zero then slides her panties off and throws them across the room. Then he goes back up and kisses her lips while sliding a finger inside her with ease.

Yuuki moans as she pushes against his finger causing him to go deeper.

It was not long before Zero plunged two fingers in her.

Yuuki continues to push against his fingers.

With that Zero starts to thrust his fingers in and out of her faster, and sometimes twisting them as her walls start to grip his fingers.

Yuuki begins panting.

Then Zero removes his fingers and starts licking Yuuki's core.

Yuuki cries out and tosses her head back in ecstasy as Zero's tongue plunges into her.

Thrusting his tongue in and out, Zero moans at her taste, causing vibrations to travel up Yuuki's body. Then he starts to lick at her clit.

Yuuki cries out, "Zero!"

Zero knew she was ready to come so he stops and taking two fingers thrusts them into her at the same time as he sinks his fangs into her thigh.

Yuuki cries out, tossing her head back while tangling her hands in Zero's hair as she orgasms.

Zero groans loudly because he felt and tasted her orgasm as he drank from her thigh. Not to long after that Zero licks at the puncture marks to make sure it closes up and crawls up to her. He just watches her face as she calms back down.

Then she opens, looks directly into's Zero's, and with a smile says, "Wow!"

Zero grins back at her and replies, "We are not done yet." With that he kisses her. His tongue licks at the seam of her lips asking for entrance which she allows. At the same time Zero positions himself at Yuuki's core, and as their tongues touch and glide against each other, Zero thrusts all the way into her.

Yuuki grips Zero's biceps tightly as she throws her head back in ecstasy.

Zero gives her some time to adjust to him being inside her. Once she does he starts moving slowly at first.

Then Yuuki says, "Faster."

Zero picks up the pace, while Yuuki matches him thrust for thrust.

After a few minutes of that they are very close.

Zero looks into Yuuki's eyes and he sees them glow red. He cries out, "Yuuki!"

She understands exactly what he is saying.

He cradles her head to his neck and without hesitating she sinks her fangs into his neck. This causes them both to climax. Zero spilling his seed inside her as her muscles clench and hold him inside her.

As they are both calming down, both of them still shaking with little aftershocks, Yuuki gets her fill and licks the bite marks closed.

Yuuki looks up at Zero with a smile, cradling his face in her hands she pulls him towards her, and whispers against his lips, "I love you." Then she kisses him.

After a minute Zero pulls back and says, "I love you too." Then he lays his head on her chest. He asks, "Are we going to play this game all the time?"

She smiles and asks him, "Did you enjoy it?"

He lifts his head, looks her in the eye, and with a nod replies, "Yeah."

She says, "Good." Then with a small smirk she says, "But to answer your first question." "Not all the time." "There are going to be some nights where I will not want to play." "Some nights I am just going to want you right away."

He raises his eyebrow at her and says, "Oh really."

She laughs but nods her head. Then she tells him, "But look at it this way." "The nights we do play will sure be interesting." Boy was she right.

Well I did say this was a one shot and I hope you all enjoyed. Ok I must apologize to all of you and yes I know I do apologize a lot. I promised you guys this story once I got back from my convention and that was back in October. I usually write my stories on my breaks at work. However, I do not always get my breaks like I used to. I am going to try to work on these at home if at all possible I just have so much to do not sure how well it will work out but just be patient with me. I still have lots of stories to come it just may take more time then I would like. So my next story will be one shot yaoi. It will be my first one so those you that read it please be kind. Thank you all for the comments and the support on my stories, so until next time.


End file.
